


Out of the Frying pan

by Wahbafooly



Category: Kitchen Nightmares - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahbafooly/pseuds/Wahbafooly
Summary: Spicy





	Out of the Frying pan

“BLOODY HELL!” Gordon Ramsay screamed as he closed the door after the last of the cameramen scurried, the celebrity chef was dealing with an extraordinarily difficult restaurant owner who didn't care about what Gordon said and 86’d all of the desserts and sides. Gordon rubbed his temples as he thought about what to do, he looked to the left of him to see pastel red hair tied into a bun standing by the stove, a ladle of Brunswick Stew meeting her lips she seemed oblivious to the chef's rage.

 “Tate, why are you making stew?” Ramsay asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

 “Sorry master, but I felt that you might need this.” The short rose haired woman said, serving a bowl of the stew to him.

Ramsay was glad that she was so naive sometimes, but today wasn't that one of those times, he wish that the spell would have worked better or maybe it was just her programming. After thinking a little bit about the half robot half demon maid he figured that I would be better than a violent hell-beast.

“You seem tense.” Tate said before walking being the chef and wrapping her arms around his chest.”I might be of assistance.” she added her voice slurred with lust. She began rubbing his pecs and moved down lower and lower until she reached his belt, she felt the cold metal on her fingertips before unbounding the thin khakis revealing his erect penis barely being held back by his boxer shorts.

“Tate what the bloody fuck are y-” Gordon was cut off by a sudden jolt of pleasure.

The android from hell giggled as she continued to jerk Ramsay off.

“You seem to be enjoying this master.” she said as Gordon Ramsay let out a moan.

“I'm about to...to…” Gordon let out a relieved sigh as he released.

Tate kissed him on the cheek and went back to serving stew for herself.

  
  



End file.
